Oil Fields of Dreams
Arabian Peninsula - Oil Fields Since the first drill punctured this large, flat peninsula, Arabia has been perhaps the most productive oil land in the world. Ships constantly come here, to the ports, and go away with bellies full of thick crude. All nations come here for it, and all peoples at least partially depend on it for survival. Wars have raged here since the beginning of time. Some for the land, some for the oil. But one thing remains constant, and that is the outside interest in this otherwise barren land. Galvatron says, "Decepticons, Backfire appears to be conducting a little private war in the Middle East. And I most certainly did not authorize such a venture! Someone look into it!" Windshear says, "As you command, Lord Galvatron." Blast Off says, "Adjusting orbital geosync to Middle East." The large expanse that is Arabia stretches for as long as the eye (or optic) can see. Sand is everywhere, very little vegetation can be spotted ... and even then, it's usually some small brush or a half dead bush. One thing that it's not lacking however, unnatural, are the oil rigs that rhythmicly saw back and forth in clockwork precision. Image: http://www.edwardburtynsky.com/WORKS/Oil/Oil_Fields/Oil_Fields_01.jpg This particular plot of land stands out from the rest however, as flames jut thirty feet into the air, filling the sky with black acrid puffs of smoke. In the middle of the area, a large Decepticon Seeker and a smaller green alien can be seen visually arguing while the former is pillaging the land. <> the simpleton shouts, disconnecting an energon cube from the hose. "You promised that no one would get hurt, that after I did what you said you'd let me go! All you've done is delay the process exponentially Backfire, I should have listened to Patchwork!" Tuk-Tuk whines, shoulders slumped and arms crossed. And so over the wire the warning went, of burning oil fields and collateral damage. The EDC has set up a perimeter and is awaiting their 'team' to arrive to head in. Dee-Kal arrives in hover mode, Sam at the wheel and the girls in the back. The hovercar air brakes to a halt at the perimeter in a slight puff of sandy soil and then waits for her cargo to emerge before switching modes. A purple skinned female avatar shares the front with Sam. "Well, here we are," 'Dea' observes. "Plenty of beach... and me without buckets and spades. Oh, well." A nice color blue fire truck follows behind Dee-Kal to help put out any fires. But this was no ordinary fire truck at all as this is a Transformer by the name of Hot Spot! Upon seeing the flames jut up into the air and the black smoke, Spot says, <> Hot Spot slowly goes down to the ground and transforms hastely into his cool blue fire truck mode. He's ready to terminate those fires! An amusing sight, it was. That burning oil rigs could be seen from high altitude, nearly orbit, if one had the right position. It was a testament to how devestating they were, and to the disconcerning sensor array, a thing of warborne beauty in that destructiveness. The flickering of flames and smoke hundreds of kilometers below almost warmed his cold and bitter core, but emotional detatchment was to be forcably retained, so that pleasure was sadly to be kept subdued. High above the world and everything else, a lone shuttle settles into postion as it settles in a syncronized position over the Middle East, tilted appropriately to point down towards the fires below, as extensive long-range sensors and observational hardware focused in on the seemingly miniscule from this distance point upon the ball of water and dirt's surface. Why sully his wings just to find out what one idiotic Seeker was doing personally, when he could just watch the resulting fireworks from his haunty perch over the rest of this planet's filthy populance. Decepticons spying on other Decepticons. It was par for the course in this operation at least, and while not as fun as shooting enemies in the back, shooting troublemakers in video would at least entertain Blast Off for a little bit. At the very least it would sooth Galvatron's bellowing about unsanctioned activities. The rest of the faction can thank him for that later, not that anyone will. They never do. Maybe he'll get to obliverate something eventually to keep it from going out of hand. One can only hope.... A staff sergeant approaches the hover-car, a grim look on his face. "Greetings uhh, ma'am. Sergeant Wilkins, I've already set the perimeter and gathered the equipment. As ordered, we've held back until your arrival to go in; what with that Decepticon and all. Strangest thing though, it seems as though the explosions aren't intentional from what we gather. He's just been standing out there talking to someone, sounds like an argument." he duly reports, his gaze wandering over the fires and destruction. The wind shifts, sending a large gust of black smoke to roll over the new arrivals. A multitude of coughs go out from the regulars, who had been dousing the perimeter with water and that nice flame retardant foam. Back in the field, the Decepticon has already hooked up another cube. <> Backfire proudly declares, trying to assert his dominance. "Fine, just be done with this already. Only a couple more cubes to go." the lime green alien sighs, looking out at all the harm caused for the energy. And Galvatron's bark comes over the radio, loud enough for Tuk-Tuk to hear: Decepticons, Backfire appears to be conducting a little private war in the Middle East. And I most certainly did not authorize such a venture! Someone look into it! The simpleton turns to look around, a worried expression wore on his face. "Slag." Alix Briar tucks the EDC cap neatly over her features hiding them. Tag along she maybe, but Alix might be of some help. Having hopped in the back of a transport shuttle setting up the parameter, it was easy to get this far in the initial confusion. For now, Alix is watching the scene play out from behind a large shuttle and keeping her head down. On her back is her handy hoverboard and a small bag containing some tools she 'borrowed' should she need them. Andi Lassiter coughs, trying to shield her face from the black smoke with a cloth. She arrived with the first response teams, perhaps to help devise (finally) a more efficient way to stop the fires at the oil pumping units Backfire has damaged. Once she can breathe again, she looks up at Dee-Kal. "Okay, you need to get that Decepticon away from there so we can close off the burning oil pumps." Dee-Kal acknowledges the sergeant and stands up straight. She shades her optics with a hand; even her visor is little protection in the fierce sun. "Oh... kay.... arigatou. Let us see what is smurfing 'back at the ranch' today..." She then winces and recoils at the billowing black smoke. "Eurgh! First leaky oil filters and now this..? My hair will smurf for a week..." Dee-Kal refocuses. "Hey... doshita no..? You are right... I see... hee... little green men..?" Blue Fire Truck is still in his truck mode, but acknowledges the sergeant as well. <> Rushing ahead of everyone, Spot, finding the perfect spot, starts spraying the fire with water. Windshear heard Galvatrons order and is heading to Iran. What the slag did Backfire do this time? The Seeker was bad enough to start with, but ever since he got that new face hes been impossible. Windy flies along, straight and no nonsense, his mind running all sorts of possible things his fellow Seeker could have cooked up. He does buzz pretty close to a large passenger liner though and mentally 'oopses'. Then he snickers imagining the terror going on inside with the fleshcreatures right about now. Soon enough hes in Iran and spots the large smoke cloud in the distance. Something tells him thats where Backfire is at and changing trajectory he speeds up a bit, heading that way. Space Shuttle remains lurking in orbit overhead, like a vast predatory bird waiting to strike... oh god I can't believe I actually just used that in a pose... One he locks onto the appropriate oil field (there's a lot of them to check over, even with fires leading the way) he starts zooming his scanners in, tweaking filters to adjust for the smoke and the thermal distortions in the air from the heat. Until he finally gets a clear frame-in on Backfire, his little alien buddy... And Energon cubes? Oh ho ho, making energy and not telling the others? No wonder Galvatron was sounding a bit torqued. Oh look, and here come the Autobots to save the day. Prehaps the fireworks will start soon enough now... Pyramid Fighter streaks down from the sky in an arcing powerdive that sends him hurtling towards the oil field region. He rotates slowly as he falls like a bit like a giant bomb, the image aided by his streamlined form. <> He finally drops down below the smog and smoke, low enough to clearly make out the blazing fires causing all the smoke. And maybe watching Windshear turn to head in that direction helps as well. <> Alix Briar coughs due to the black smoke, it's never good for the lungs. One of the EDC troopers holding the line says, "Hey you..." to Alix. Busted! Alix eeps softly to herself and turns to see a large trooper in combat gear. "...what are you doing here?" Alix smiles to the man and says, "Hi, I'm..." As the trooper clicks on his radio, <> Alix whines, "Aww man." Sergeant Wilkins salutes, "As you order ma'am, we'll be awaiting the command." he replies before taking position again with his men. They creep slowly on the perimeter, soaking down even more area and slowly encroaching on the circle set up. Even before the fight has begun, the EDC soldiers look defeated. Each one more sluggish than the last, their efforts look sluggish and forced. Their body language reads of dead tired and mentally defeated. Back in the middle of the field, the argument has grown in tenacity. "See, even your allies aren't aware of your activities? I thought you said that this upgrade came from Lord Galbbytum himself?" Tuk-Tuk acuses, pointing an outstretched finger at the Decepticon. <> Backfire offers, sounding more like an actual question than a statement. The Seeker's head whips around when Fusion's call comes in, the worried look of desperation slowly overtaking his usual confident appearance. Ignoring it, he whips back around and tries to fill the energon cube ... willing the oil itself to flow faster. <> Dee-Kal zooms in as best as she can to get a look at the funny green character. What can *she* do to distract the Decepticon he's in discussion with..? Ah, but of course. The old, old story. This is ARABIA! Drawing a large lavender coloured cloth from subspace, the young Junkette winds it around her head and shoulders, optics visible over the gauzy fabric. She slowly advances, folding in her wings and flickers her fingers, generating a hazy mirage effect around her as she moves forwards to the scene. "A thousand greetings... great and wonderful Cybertronians," floats over the wind. Blonde hair flutters and lilac optics twinkle seductively. Andi Lassiter sighs and toggles her radio to contact Hot Spot. <> But that's really all she can do at the moment. Backfire is still over there and she's worried that he's going to start resorting to violence so he can get away with his energon cubes full of stolen resources. Then she gets a transmission that Miss Briar is here and closes her eyes, making a visible effort to not curse before she replies. << Bring her to where I am, please.>> She REALLY hopes that Dee's distraction will slow Backfire down. Blue Fire Truck continues to fight the fires. He keeps spraying the water to distinguish the fires, but it seems as if more of them keep popping up. Surely, the fires will keep spreading if I don't do something else, but what can I do? When Andi contacted him and gave him the advice, he answers, <> He shuts off his water valve and switches over to the foam, spraying it over the fire. It does seem to be working. ... The slag is that? Frame of visual reference shifts slightly, moving from Backfire and the alien to the approaching... Junkion harem girl? If he'd been looking into an actual eyepiece of some sort and not through scanners connected directly to her processors, Blast Off would of drawn back and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Still, nothing to actually shoot anyone over, unless he decides to be spiteful enough to gun down Hot Spot before he finishes stopping the fires. Galvatron's other attackdogs (ie Seekers) coming onto the scene can deal with their wayward brethern for all he cares, he's just watching the show and waiting for either a fight or the entertainment to break out. Pyramid Fighter transforms and then hovers down until he's almost directly above Backfire. "Ahem." he says loudly. "Backfire, is your internal comm unit non-functional? I was attempting to hail you on the standard Decepticon frequencies." Noticing Tuk-Tuk, he gives the alien a polite nod. "Hello. On behalf of the great Decepticon Empire, thank you for your contribution to our efforts in..." he pauses and then glances at what Backfire is doing. "What /is/ the effort here?" Fusion transforms into robot mode. Sergeant Wilkins sighs as he ovehears the call about Briar, still struggling to help Hot Spot contain the fire. They are making headway however, no that the 'heavy hitters' are here to back them up ... most of the technicians have made it to the front lines, even managing to shut down some of the pumps after being put out. Back in the field, the Seeker simpleton has already started to load up some of the cubes. <> Backfire stammers to Tuk-Tuk. Standing there, the alien shoots him a look of apathy. "Do you want me to answer that?" <> At the mention of more physical injury, Tuk-Tuk slacks and stares at the ground. The sound of the seductress brings Backfire's attention upwards, to rest on her floating softly through the air. When Fusion arrives, he glances once at him for an astro-second before looking right back at the floating beauty. <> he stutters, still idly collecting energon cubes. The line from Tuk-Tuk to Backfire tightens as the alien walks up to Fusion. "-I- am not a concious part of this effort. I am an unwilling participant, please. I beg of you, release me from this cretin!" <> The large trooper that found Alix places a hand on her shoulder and turns her towards Andi. "Common, Miss Lassiter wants to have a word with you." he says through the helmet. Alix is defiant and says nothing, but does follow along turning towards Andi and moving. She frowns, pouting as much as a sixteen year old kid can, which is alot. Alix eventually reaches Andi and finally blurts out, "It's not what you think! Well, ok, it is...but..." She looks up at the seekers flying overhead and says, "Coool..." cracking a grin at the sight. Dee-Kal enhances the thick haze around her, moving quickly and with grace making a beeline straight for Backfire. Then the 'mirage' effect clears around her; the veil across her nose does not. "Aash al maleek, my handsome warrior. May the fire of our passion exceed the fires that burn here on this field. I am D'Kaalle... and I love a man with wings. Also your little... pet." She twinkles her fingers, enhancing the haze one again. She bends towards Tuk-Tuk, tickling him under the chin; lifting his head up just fractionally and shutting an optic at him. "(Stay near me)" Then she is upright and curving herself around Backfire, leading him aside. "Come... come! Share Solaria energon delights with me and let us... talk. Yes... talk..." ... More fires keep appearing as the truck makes his effort to put them out. <> Trying to maintain the fires as well as not grabbing the attention of the Cons is a bit of a challange, but not impossible. He drives around, spots the fire, and puts it out, continuing this without being detected. Andi Lassiter clamps a hand on Alix's arm but otherwise doesn't pay her much attention beyond a brief explanation. "This is a really dangerous place to be. Stay close." Into her comlink, she updates Hot Spot. <> Fusion drops down until he's hovering just a few feet off of the ground, on the opposite side of Tuk-Tuk (and Dee-Kal too from the sounds of it) from Backfire. "Restraint? Pain levels?" he repeats softly. "Oh Backfire..." Then he shakes his head sorrowfully. "Are you still living in the Dark Ages of Cybertron? Pain is so overrated. Have you tried chemical brainwash? We found it works so much better with these organics. They're left with full motor function and they're so...amenable." Fusion eyes Tuk-Tuk sternly. <> Though Blast Off only radios this to Fusion, leaving Backfire out of the loop due to his 'rogueness' at the moment. He's keeping a track on Hot Spot in case he does have to blow him up from above, but otherwise, he's doing nothing but watch the events unfold. He's a precision gunman, there's no reason for him to expend his energy frivilously over inter-faction squabbles unless it becomes aboslutely necessary. Or a direct order. In the end he really doesn't care what the hell Backfire is doing here, he only came because it was a bellowed order to investigate. And you don't question Galvatron's bellows. <> Backfire mumbles, still somewhat intrigued by the swirling form of Dee-Kal. Momentarily snapping out of his daze, he peers at her inquisically. <> he questions, backing away coyly with Tuk-Tuk in tow. <> Tuk-Tuk is drug along unwillingly, shoulders slumped and head hung down in defeat. "Backfire, as much as it pains me to say this. But our role here is done, we have the energon. Please, I beg of you. End this destruction!" <> the Seeker declares, snapping up the line along with Tuk-Tuk. Cradling him in the nook of one arm, Backfire aims an arm mounted blaster at a nearby oil rig. A light red blast extends from the weapon, detonating the oil contraption and shooting a flame up into the heavens. A mad cackle soon accompanies this action. Blast Off says, "Would someone at least tell him to stop blowing up the oil rigs? That's valuable oil that could be raided at a later date." Windshear says, "Try speaking Seekernese to him, that might work." Blast Off says, "Like I'm going to lower myself to that level when there's another Seeker actually down there." Windshear snifs arrogantly, "Lower yourself? My dear .. transport shuttle, Seekers are superior to anything else that flies. Andi Lassiter gasps and throws an arm up to shields her face from the new explosion. The moment she's recovered, she snaps into her comlink, <> What was that? Hot Spot hears an explonsion that is sort of close to him as he steers around towards its direction. He sees the shooting flame, as if watching a firework show... but this was no firework show at all! It's going to be chaos if he doesn't rush over there right away and put it out! Putting the pedal to the metal, the fire truck rushes towards the location of the destroyed oil rig. <> The rig looks more horrible than he thought when he gets closer to it. Instantly, he starts spraying the foam all over the rig when he finally reaches the location. Blast Off says, "This from the guy that bought an -escape pod- from Swindle thinking it was a shuttle." Dee-Kal cuddles up alongside Backfire, cooing with 'devotion' at the handsome winged warrior and his displays of power. "Ash-hadu -an-la-ilaha illal-laha," she tells him seductively, studying the line that secures the prisoner and pulling out another veil from subspace. Dee-Kal dances it across Backfire's chest and shoulder while an unseen wrist mounted magazine extrudes a small cutter under the gauze and silks. "wa ash-hadu anna Mohammad-an Abdo-hu wa Rasulo-uhu...." And with that she makes a sneaky *snip* at the line restraining Tuk-Tuk. Windshear says, "Hey... everyone has bad days... >_> *ahem*" Astrotrain says, "You wanna impress me as a seeker? FLY IN SPACE. You wanna impress me even further? Let's see ya make the round trip to Cybertron and back." Windshear says, "Some of us can, Astrotrain." Astrotrain says, "Now let's see ya do it while carrying several dozen Decepticons inside ya." Blast Off says, "And a gestalt." Windshear says, "But Seekers arent built for.. tansport... thats up to /other/ mechs to do." Astrotrain says, "Yeah well you can't be me, so it's okay to be jealous." Windshear says, "You do make good shielding for incoming fire during transport, Atrotrain." Blast Off, mock offhandedly, "Of course, having all that girth for carrying around entire contingents of Decepticons is probably why you lost the space race." Astrotrain says, "I wasn't even in the dang race. I was dru......umming up some business elsewhere." Windshear chuckles, "Peace you two, I was merely playing. Unlike other Decpticvons, *I* appreciate what you do and am glad for it. and he sounds honest. "But you two still need to learn how to speak Seekernese...." Fusion watches Dee-Kal's antics, then turns a critical optic to Backfire. "Forget what I said about restraints and pain generators being primitave and backwards...I don't suppose you have brought set?" Blast Off, replies dryly, "'Drumming up business' seems to be your typical excuse for not being where you need to be and -other- people needing to lug your crap around, Astrotrain." Knowing well what the other spacefarer almost did say. Space Shuttle got bored with watching nothing happen other than Backfire making a fool of himself like usual, most likely, and got distracted by the faction broadband conversations. But he's still up there, somewhere. Astrotrain says, "Look just cause you ain't as mechly as I am and can't keep up with my carryin capacity ain't no reason to take it out on me. I'm just sayin!" Backfire continues to back away from the resulting explosion and Dee-Kal, his arm still extended and mounted fire-arm at the ready. <> Backfire shouts back, obviously enraged by the ruse. <> *TINK* The sound of the snips unsuccecessfully severing the line is heard like a pin drop. The Seeker looks down from the restraint and back up to the Junkion. Kicking away from her, Backfire disables the line, tucks Tuk-Tuk (no pun intended) into the cockpit, and seals the hatch. Flying backwards, <> Combat: Backfire strikes Dee-Kal with his Transformers ... not Transvestites. : (Kick) attack! Blast Off says, "Riiiight, that's totally it. Just keep telling yourself that." Hffs a little at Windshear. "Well, at least someone has some appreciation, regardless."" Fusillade says, "Blast Off I know where you deorbit" Windshear has been listening but not saying anything then, "Seems to be rare among the ranks but I do, Blast Off." Fusillade jealously adds, "Someone's sweet on you Blast Off!" Windshear says, "WAHT?" Fusion rises higher into the air, reasonably certain that nobody here except for he and his fellow Decepticons can fly. <> Fusion's voice shows a rare hint of annoyance now. With Backfire, with the situation, with his vague orders, who knows. <> Blast Off says, "Not funny, Fusillade." Fusillade coos out, "I'm sorry I threatened your safe space, Blast Off." Dee-Kal recoils as the vicious kick dings her metal. No problem... but all bets are off. Dee-Kal has had it with these ugly Septics and their disregard for others, little green men, health and safety, and grabbing all the attention so she has to skip her fave shows on TV. The final insult - being called a bloke when she's got curves Arcee could kill for; and as for being compared to an Earth bovine?! Being kicked mid-air is just *cheap*... and Dee-Kal is pretty pissed off. EVen the fastest jet has to rev up before the push and Deek pushes first! "*SNARL* Release the prisoner - *now*... *SNARL*" Combat: Dee-Kal sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Dee-Kal misses Backfire with her Blow (Smash) attack! The flames keep spreading and the fire keeps growing as if a monster is coming out of the oil rig. Restlessly, Hot Spot continues firing the foam all over the growing fire, but he can't keep up with the growth. <> The Bot increases the speed that the foam was coming out, thinking maybe that could work. Andi Lassiter looks toward the new, bigger fire that Hot Spot is trying to deal with. It's too intense for humans to approach without special protective equipment, which they just don't have right now. <> For her part (and Alix's if she wasn't already pulled clear by a military-type), she is moved farther from the fires to prevent inhalation injuries. Aaaahs, much bigger fires, and one poor lone Protectobot scrambling to try and stop them all. This is much more amusing to Blast Off than the squabbling over prisoners and whatever between Backfire and the Junkion. Now, should he be an ass, or just sit back and watch the show from above as he has been... <> Backfire retorts, dodging the angry move from Dee-Kal and rising into the air. Tuk-Tuk's face is pressed against the glass, surveying what's before him. As if on cue from the look of fear, the Seeker sends another shot down and explodes another oil rig right next to the Junkion. Is she quick enough to escape the blast? Combat: Backfire misses Dee-Kal with his Collateral Oil Explosion!! (Laser) attack! Fusion hmms. Audibly. "Hmm." He even rubs his chin in thought to add to the effect. Finally he snaps. <> He points dramatically at the alien in Backfire's pilot seat, perhaps forgetting that nobody except other Decepticons can hear what he's saying and thus making the gesture sort of a waste. <> Transforming into his own jet mode, he falls into a loose formation alongside Backfire. Fusion transforms into jet mode. Blue Fire Truck is aiming at the source of the fire. <> Hence, the Bot tries his all as he sprays the foam at the bottom. He then starts to move around the rig, spraying the rest of the lower part and slowly increasing the height. This process seems to work, so far. Space Shuttle would peer at his radio if he had optics at the moment, mostly because it interrupted his quietly enjoying Hot Spot's failing plight against the oil fires. He considers ignoring it, but then decides he wants to shoot something into suffering bad enough to go along with it anyways, even if he has no particular like for the Seeker or whatever he's trying accomplish. Thrusters ignite, and since he's already aligned towards the fields below, it's all it takes to start bringing the shuttle down towards where the whole fiasco is going on. In a few minutes, the familiar Combaticon shuttle comes into visual range the skies overhead. Of course this is after he's already opened fire, and several energy blasts thunder down on the Junkette's position shortly before he actually comes into view. Combat: Space Shuttle misses Dee-Kal with his Bring the Rain... FROM SPACE! attack! -5 Apparently so! Dee-Kal's curves make her more aerodynamic in Junk mode. But will the insults never cease? Is he comparing her to SWOOP, now? Unable to get close enough for a second solid whack, Deek draws her tri-blaster and sets it on the low setting... low? Ayup... She takes aim and FIRES at the offending Septic-jet. "Oh no you do not..-!" Combat: Dee-Kal strikes Backfire with her Stun Setting attack! Combat: Backfire has been temporarily incapacitated. Dee-Kal punches the air. Yesssss-! Chances are the sharp moves out of the way of Backfire's oil rig blast neatly moved her out of the way of Blast-Off's high altitude shot as well. Or maybe he was a crap shot on that occasion. Or maybe it was bad animation. You never know in these series... Andi Lassiter is not really able to offer Dee or Hot Spot any advice at the moment, she's retreated back to "HQ" to ask why those reinforcements haven't arrived yet. Pyramid Fighter pulls ahead of the suddenly incapacitated Backfire. It takes him a moment to figure out what just happened, but by then he's pretty far across the oil fields. Snapping a quick roll he banks around and then flies back for another pass, streaking by over Backfire and then Dee-Kal. "Restraints...?" he prompts Backfire as if as a reminder. <> Backfire barks out, pointing a finger at Hot Spot. <> While distracted with the orders, Dee-Kal's attack is allowed to strike without warning. A shock of electricity jolts over his frame, stalling his reactions and movements. <> Sergeant Wilkins approaches Andi Lassiter in their makeshift leanto which serves as 'HQ' for the mission. With a grim outlook worn on his weathered face, when he speaks ... it appears inspiring. "Miss Lassiter, I'd like to report that almost sixty three percent of the fires have been extinguished. With the exception of the inner circle, almost all areas are ready for tech work once the Cybertronians are cleared out." A puff goes out from his cigar, a tiny little smoke ring swirls into the air until it dissapates. "How are things going on in there?" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Backfire has 'skipped' his action for this round. Space Shuttle hffs as the Junkette manages to duck out of his blasts during decent, and incapitate Backfire. More the former than the later, as he doesn't really care much about the Seeker in question. Having reached a more suitable range near the oil fields, he transforms into robot mode. "To be honest, I don't really know what the slag has been going on here, nor do I really care." Blaster already in hand, he points it at Dee-Kal and fires a bolt of crackling ionic energy at her. "I just dislike you filthy scrap-pile Junkions more." The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dee-Kal with his Ionic Blaster attack! Andi Lassiter looks up at Wilkins, then keys her comlink again, for once very glad to have and use an earpiece. <> After spraying the rest of the flaming rig, the flames inhabitting it earlier are now gone and the growing fire surrounding it diminishes. <> This leaves Hot Spot a few flames that can be easily taken out, which he now focuses by moving around the area and spraying them. <> Pyramid Fighter flies overhead to watch Hot Spot's work. "You missed a pot," he points out unhelpfully. Then fires a barrage of thermal beams, igniting the area he must have been indicating. "Right there!" Dee-Kal is hit!! But so is Backfire - and he's still paralysed! The Ionic Blaster from above knocks her down to a lower altitude and makes he cry out in pain! WIncing, she quickly regains altitude."Come on, Backie-poos.." she coos. "I got myself all dressed up especially for YOU. Do you not wish to show your appreciation for my efforts..? How about a little something... or someone..? I will let you alone if you are a good boy..." She smiles wickedly. "If you will not, well..." She draws a camera from subspace and tosses it into the air up ahead. Quickly moving in, the young Junkion cheekily plunks a kiss his cheek. "This will have to do!" *CLICK!* Combat: Dee-Kal strikes Backfire with her Smile for the Camera! (Laser) Backfire, <<...>> *FLASH* After recovering from this latest INSULT, the Decepticon shakes his head and regains his temporarily lost mobility and motor functions. <> Tuk-Tuk can be heard laughing from inside the cockpit, the Seeker simpleton simply ignores it for now His hands balled up at his midsection, Backfire pours all his excess energon into this tiny sphere of compressed light. Looking shiftily from side to side, his hands begin to turn in clockwise fashion ... compressing and turning the globule, steadily growing in size. <> he mumbles into the broadbade before hefting it about his head. Spreading his palms apart, the ball extends and suddenly shoots forth in all directions ... blinding any in it's wake. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire misses Pyramid Fighter with his SOLAR FLARE ATTACK!! Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire misses Blast Off with his SOLAR FLARE ATTACK!! Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire strikes Andi Lassiter with his SOLAR FLARE ATTACK!! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Andi Lassiter's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Backfire misses Dee-Kal with his SOLAR FLARE ATTACK!! Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire misses Blue Fire Truck with his SOLAR FLARE ATTACK!! Area attack! -1 Terran Shuttle arrives from the Persian Gulf to the east. Terran Shuttle has arrived. Dee-Kal is so busy retrieving her camera that she misses the second bright flash - from Backfire! The camera lands safety back in Deek's possession before it can come to any harm. Terran Shuttle is a big shuttle, gliding down out of the upper atmosphere. Wait, gliding? Try plummeting. It's probably coming in on a suborbital ballistic path. Dee-Kal turns round again. "You were smurfing..?" she inquires politely. "Apologies..? How sweet. *Release the prisoner or I go public!" Blast Off blows some smoke (or more likely ionized air considering it's 'ammo') off the barrel of his gun, then shunts the weapon back to subspace, and instead of pressing any farther attacks just folds his arms across his chest. The Solar Flare doesn't even phase him, mostly due to being *designed* for space operation his optical visor automatically polarizes itself to filter out the flare-like intensity. So he ends up mostly just floating there on anti-gravs and looking vagely annoyed as much as one can with no detailed facial features beyond visor and faceplate. "I softened the dame up for you, Backfire, even -you- should be able to contend with a walking pile of misbegotten space trash." Someone doesn't like Junkions very much it would seem. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Well, at least he called her female. And trash is Junk! Andi Lassiter made the mistake of looking out toward where Dee-Kal is (because she didn't respond) and gets blinded by the bright flash from Backfire. Her cry of surprise and pain from the light carries over the comlink to everyone, Hot Spot, Dee, and the just-arriving EDC shuttle included. Overhearing Fusion and witnessing him igniting a fire, the Bot quickly sprays the started fire with the foam. "Too bad I already got it!" Hot Spot dislikes the Cons causing destruction on the planet, always has, and what makes him angrier is them purposely doing it. He transforms into his robot form and stares up at the Con, "Quit creating fires, if you know what's good for you. If you intend to bring harm to my comrades or any earthling living on this planet... then expect no mercy from me!" He takes out his trusty laser pistol, aims, and fires at Fusion. Combat: Blue Fire Truck misses Pyramid Fighter with his Laser attack! -1 Pyramid Fighter rolls away as the laser burns by him. "Backfire!" He snaps, forgetting himself and using common unsecure frequencies. "This is starting to get dangerous - for the rest of us!" Sure, Fusion was okay with Backfire getting pounded but c'mon, he practically earned a beating with this whole 'plan'. Fusion fires up his thrusters and rises into the air, narrowly avoiding a collision with the incoming shuttle. "I think I've learned all I need to about your little 'plan' to make a suitable report. Unless there's /more/...?" He says it almost hopefully. Combat: Pyramid Fighter sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Pyramid Fighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass When his attack hits no one but a bystander, Backfire feels as though the entire effort was a waste. <> he softly whispers, tapping the cockpit's glass. <> he laughs manically, transforming into his alt mode and creating some space between himself and the Oil Fields. <> He's got the energon he came for, yet drew some unwanted attention from some comrades. This will complicate the end strokes a bit. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Terran Shuttle Terran Shuttle continues to plummet, right past anything else in the sky. In either a very calculated move or a slightly crazy one, the pilot doesn't level out the descent until just a few hundred feet, relying on the combined force of the engines, maneuvering thrusters, and anti-gravity systems to halt the downward motion. The shuttle groans loudly under the stress, turning level as it drops, and then lurches to a stop about fifty or sixty feet above the EDC site. To anyone on the ground below, it's a little like seeing a warehouse fall at the ground and miss. You gotta love all this space-age technology. Dee-Kal shakes out her ponytail and growls. "Only a Septic could smurf a perfectly good desert into a waste ground... I could be smurfing the World Cup on TV, but *no...*" She clenches both of HER fists. Hologram posters of The Kiss expand into being, popping up all over the skies, larger than life. Dee-Kal says, "Have a nice DAY!" The Junkette make sure Backfire can hear her. "Or enjoy it while it lasts..!" "..." Blast Off just glowers for a moment. "I come all the way down here to weaken a pathetic foe you shouldn't of needed help with in the first place, and now you're running off? Hmff." He shakes his head a bit and shrugs. "Why is it all the loyalists in this army are simpletons and the capable ones are trying to kill each other for power?" Not that he's asking anyone in particular. But with whatever the hell Backfire was up to leading to his departure, the space gunner really has no reason to stick around. "Sometimes I don't know why I put up with coming out of orbit to help your ignoramuses." Other than Galvatron's screaming being a good motivator, that is. While everyone else is likely busy trying to stop Backfire from leaving with his energon and prisoner, Blast Off just transforms and flies off in the other direction, likely headed back into his lovingly lonely orbit. These dunces remind him of why he stays up there most of the time in the first place! The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Terran Shuttle Pyramid Fighter sighs. "I had to ask..." Then he fires up his own engines and follows the other Decepticons out of the area. Combat: Pyramid Fighter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Terran Shuttle , and F-16 Falcon More furiously-emitted pop-up posters ensure that 'the end strokes' are as complicated as possible for Backfire. Can Dee-Kal hear Tuk-tuk laughing..? God she hopes so. Andi Lassiter takes a moment to reply to the request for status, fumbling to keep from falling out of the leanto then touching the earpiece. <> "Little... Plan?" Hot Spot pounders, watching Fusion soaring up to the sky. The bot did overheard the Con mention a plan, what kind of plan is Backfire scheming here? Is this it or is there more? Well, ending here or continuing, Spot must mention this little fact back at base. He places his laser pistol behind his back, and transforms back into his truck mode. He finishes spraying away at the little fires on the ground until the whole area was cleared of them. <> Dee-Kal heads for terra firma; her own feet back on the ground, she sits on Hot Spot's truck mode and hisses loudly in frustration. If Pong were around he would probably have scampered off and hidden under a truck or jeep. Dee-Kal remembers her Rules though and sighs wearily. Rubbing at her temples, she then gets back to her feet and goes to assess Andi and the other EDC'ers. Combat: Dee-Kal expertly heals Andi Lassiter's injuries. The somewhat junky-looking Junkion - what a surprise, she LOOKS like one now - drops to her knees in a crouch beside Andi. "Here. Let me smurf a look at you. Let me show I can do *some* good for a change, ne?" Space Shuttle probably shot non-exsistant dirty looks at that incoming shuttle as he left, but he's gone before this can ever be confirmed. Don't feel too bad, he gives pretty much any other spacer looks like that. Terran Shuttle moves forward and then descends quickly to land. Within a few seconds, a disaster response team is out the back and unloading equipment. Andi Lassiter can hear Dee, but she's still seeing more magenta and green splotches than anything else. "Dee? I'm still mostly blind over here." She reaches a hand out, expecting the Junkion to do the rest. << Wilkins, what's the status of the fires? >> She's still trying to keep up with the goings on. Wilkins reaches into his pack to retrieve a walkie, briskly walking the perimeter and giving his well wishings and congratulations. <> Pulling a long drag from the cigar, he blows it out in another puff of black smoke. The EDC trooper in front of him coughs, "Aww, toughen up soldier!" Wilkins goes back to checking out the area's damage. Dee-Kal looks a bit banged up. In other words, really like a Junkion. She gently makes with eye wash and aspirins as well as a bandage or two while offering physical support with her free hand. Sam hops over the side of the cargo ramp, getting out of the way of the disaster team -- they may be superfluous, but when has enough ever really been enough? He jogs out a few yards, turning around twice to get his bearings, and then spots Andi and Dee-Kal and runs over. The young Junkion eyes that cigar. "Ahoy-ahoy, Mister Wirikin-san. Oil, petrol fumes? *Cigar*..? GRound Control to Major Tom..." "Eh? Jeez, the bloomin' locals come out of the woodwork. Listen Miss, just doing my job. Why don't you try to help clear the area of debris that the men can't handle without proper exos?" Wilkins sighs. Actions as good as words, Dee-Kal swipes the cigar from the officer with her finger-tips, neatly pinching it out. "No Smurfing!" she adds, while pointing to a nearby sign. Among the references to hard hats and hazardous chemicals is an icon of a cigarette with a red circle and a line through it. "..err, smoking... no smoking..." she corrects, sheepishly. Sergeant Wilkins pull out another one, chewing on it instead. "Happy?" he shouts, then goes back to the supervision of his men. Andi Lassiter blinks repeatedly, her hands over her eyes still. It's getting better, but everything's still mostly blurry. "Sargeant Wilkins." Her tone is the one she uses with recalcitrant children or ornery military people. But then she realizes that he's already put it out. "Thank you." Dee-Kal glances skywards, shaking her head. A cheeky trumpet-reveille gets played in his wake, 'neener-neener' style.